


sick day

by brujsedbones



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, set in mid october, slight jinhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: With a little less than a month until their comeback, Woojin is sick, bedridden with a fever pushing 103 and a god awful cough that leaves his mouth feeling dry and throat feeling constricted. Woojin is glad he picks up choreography quickly.





	sick day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakeit_dontbreakit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeit_dontbreakit/gifts).



Woojin lays in his bed, covers tucked up under his chin. During the middle of dance practice, he had gotten light headed and fainted, pretty much scaring the hell out of Daehwi, who was the only person able to catch him before his body hit the floor with the force of a bag of rocks. This resulted at Daehwi fussing and swearing at him to take care of his health, and once he was done (the members learned the hard way not to interrupt Daehwi when he's making a speech), Minhyun suggested they all head back to the dorms for the day. This is hardly convenient, with their impending comeback, so Jisung allowed one person to go back with him to care for him.

That person is in the kitchen doing god knows what. Woojin is confused as to why Jihoon's voice cut through all others at Jisung's order. The leader himself seemed a bit taken aback at his enthusiasm, but nevertheless allowed them their leave. Jihoon, a known perfectionist when it comes to all things idol related, seemed rather insistent on skipping practice to take Woojin home.

Before leaving, Jinyoung whispers to Jihoon that he's doing an awful job at concealing his "tiny, tiny, minuscule" crush on the younger. Jihoon tells him to shut up before he punches him in the throat.

As Woojin lies there thinking about everything, it occurs to him that Daehwi shouldn't have had that affectionate shouting session at him when it's Daehwi's fault he's sick in the first place. Granted, licking the side of a Show Champion urinal for a one thousand won note was pretty stupid, but Daehwi's known him long enough to know that Park Woojin never backs down from a challenge, no matter how disgusting.

Now, with a little less than a month until their comeback, Woojin is sick, bedridden with a fever pushing 103 and a god awful cough that leaves his mouth feeling dry and throat feeling constricted. Woojin is glad he picks up choreography quickly.

The door opens gently. "You're a fucking idiot," Jihoon says, holding a hot bowl of soup in his hands. "Sit up."

Woojin obeys, albeit with difficulty, and almost coos at the boy standing at the door. Jihoon has taken it upon himself to don Minhyun’s pink  _ Kiss the Cook  _ apron, and Woojin really really wants to do what it says.

Jihoon gently sets the bowl on the floor to fluff the pillows behind Woojin, and the younger allows him to, eyes scanning the delicate curve of his cheek and determined sparkle in his eye. The sparkle is always there, because it’s  _ Jihoon _ , but being this close to him allows Woojin to see it better. He is, for lack of a better word, dazzled.

Jihoon then reaches forward to feel Woojin’s forehead, and Woojin physically starts from the brush of knuckles against his forehead. Jihoon’s hands are  _ cold _ . Woojin didn’t jump because he was too distracted by Jihoon’s pretty face to even see his hand. And he definitely did not jump because Jihoon is looking unfairly gentle in an oversized gray sweater with slightly curled hair and Woojin is so,  _ so  _ screwed.

Jihoon places the bowl in Woojin’s hands, slips a spoon into the bowl and says, “Eat.” Then he plops down on the floor and gets comfortable.

Woojin is never one to turn down food, but something about the action strikes him as odd. “You’re just going to sit here and watch me eat?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Woojin asks, picking up the spoon tenderly, warm from the soup’s steam.

Jihoon shrugs. “I want to make sure you eat it all. Nutrition is important when you fall ill.”

Woojin could call bullshit on that, because Jihoon did not so much as blink when Jinyoung (his best friend) was in a bad condition while they were filming Produce. Instead, Woojin slurps a spoonful or rice and broth into his mouth. It’s wonderful, as he expected, because Jihoon cooks like he eats; deliciously and in large quantities. This is the thought Woojin clings to when he pleads for another bowl once he finishes his first.

“Come on, Jihoon,” he whines, drawing out the vowel sounds. “I know you made a fucking cauldron of this stuff. Can I please have another bowl?”

Jihoon pressed his thumb to his temple. “I don’t want you to overeat.”

“But,” Woojin counters, holding his bowl out, “Isn’t nutrition important when you fall ill?”

Jihoon snatches the bowl from Woojin and leaves the room with a scowl on his face, but he still manages to look adorable. Woojin is slightly annoyed by that. No one should be able to look cute while they’re fucking scowling, but Jihoon does. Jihoon looks cute doing anything, ranging from the his aegyo catch phrases that everyone adores, to doing his homework, to sitting in someone’s lap —

Jihoon sitting in someone’s lap is a dangerous wave of thought, but this seems to be the one Woojin’s mind seems to linger on the most. It intensifies when Jihoon comes back in the room, promised bowl of soup in his hands. That’s normal though, the spike of heart when Woojin sees Jihoon. What is not normal is the battle Woojin forges against himself to prevent a blush from coloring his cheeks at the small groaning noises Jihoon makes when he sits down. There are warning bells, plenty of them, and for once Woojin decides to adhere to them before he does something embarrassing.

Woojin finishes his soup in a comfortable silence, but he’s sleepy afterwards. Jihoon seems to notice, and takes the bowl from him. He returns the bowl to the kitchen, and when he comes back, Woojin has slid down into the covers a bit. Jihoon smiles fondly, and he has already started the motion of closing the door when Woojin’s voice, muffled, calls out.

“Sleep with me.”

Jihoon’s eyes widen to a comical size. “What?”

Woojin is laying on his side, cheek rested on his layered hands. He raises an eyebrow that Jihoon. “I asked you to sleep with me?”

He punctuates the statement with opening the covers and patting the space next to him. “I need someone with me,” he whines, and Jihoon has a hard time refusing him. He’s made up his mind, is about to make his way over to the bed, but Woojin opens his mouth for a third time before Jihoon opens his once.

"Are you gonna get in with me or not?" Woojin asks. Jihoon walks across the room and climbs into bed with him wordlessly, and the younger fights the urge to smile. They sink down into the blankets and Jihoon pulls Woojin to his chest and wraps his arms around him. Jihoon's sweater is soft and Woojin's cheeks are sporting a shade of pink and it's not just because of his fever.

Are they... _cuddling_?

"If I get sick I will murder you. One ill member is enough," Jihoon murmurs, his hand absentmindedly running up and down Woojin's arm. He's not looking at Woojin; his eyes are closed but doesn't seem to realize he's doing it. Poor Woojin feels faint.

Despite his stupid heart doing strange things to his chest, Woojin is lulled into sleep by the rhythmic motion of Jihoon's hand. He hasn't had more than five hours of sleep in a while, so he lets the sandman take him and presses closer to Jihoon's warmth. He's asleep within ten minutes.

Jihoon, on the other hand, is wide awake. Besides the obvious threat of catching whatever illness Woojin's stupidity has earned him, Woojin is clinging to him like a baby koala and it's adorable, far too adorable for Jihoon's liking. Woojin is his bandmate, his friend. His very sick, very stupid friend. Thinking anything else about him would be wrong and inappropriate.

Before Jihoon's mind can drag him further down into the abyss, his phone rings. Bae Jinyoung wants to Facetime. Jihoon rolls his eyes, exhales loud and long, and accepts the call.

Don't get him wrong, Jihoon loves Jinyoung and all, but the younger has an uncanny ability to tap dance on every single one of Jihoon's one hundred billion nerves and get a kick out of it. That being said, their personalities match well when Jinyoung isn't teasing, so Jihoon doesn't mind him all that much.

“Jihoon hyung!”

Jihoon registers his name first. The next thing he registers is how fucking  _ loud  _ Daehwi is, practically shouting at him. Jihoon flinches, and he can’t imagine how loud he is to Jinyoung, and everyone else actually in the room with him. Jihoon remembers he has a sleeping human next to him, so he makes an executive decision to step out of the room the continue the call. Jihoon manages to shift slightly to the right and is starting to sit up when Woojin latches onto him tighter and says, “Stay.”

Park Jihoon is not a weak man, but just that one word has him sinking back next to Woojin in half a second. He’s sniffling a little, because of his runny nose, but it’s still cute. Jihoon almost coos, but he takes note of the two obnoxiously small faces looking at him with skeptical expressions, and has to physically roll his lips into his mouth to stop the sound from coming out.

“Hyung, I can see your eyes softening through the screen,” Jinyoung comments.

“Disgusting,” Daehwi chimes in thoughtfully.

Jihoon clears his throat. “I’m  _ right here. _ ”

Daehwi giggles behind his hand. “That’s the point. We’re insulting you for being affectionate and whipped.”

Jihoon’s eyebrows jump into his hairline. “That’s fucking rich, coming from the pair of you.”

Minhyun’s voice comes in from the background. “Language, Park Jihoon.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes for like the third time in a ten minute period, and ignores Minhyun. “Anyway, not all of us can cling to each other at every possible moment and still have people think it’s just fanservice.”

Jinyoung giggles. “I know right? It’s so great.”

“Are you done being assholes? He needs to rest,” Jihoon says, aiming to end the conversation as soon as possible.

Suddenly Jinyoung is whining and Minhyun’s face appears on screen. “What did I say about language?”

“Tell them to stop provoking me!”

The three of them get a classic Minhyun scolding before he decides to move on to another topic. “How who is Woojin doing?”

“He’s fine. I fed him and he’s sleeping now,” Jihoon replies, lowering the volume of his voice as if he just remembered that Woojin is there.

“He  _ fed  _ him,” Jihoon hears Daehwi mock in the background.

“I did not  _ feed  _ him,” Jihoon explains, exasperated. “I gave him food, and he ate all of it. Now he’s sleeping, so could you lower your voices?”

Minhyun cracks a smile. “Jihoon, are you sure he’s sleeping?”

Jihoon is perplexed. “Yes?”

“His eyes are open.”

Jihoon spares a glance at Woojin and damn near jumps out of his skin when he sees that Woojin’s eyes are indeed open. He shrieks and rolls over, and his phone gets lost somewhere in the sheets in his panic. He can hear Minhyun’s eccentric laugh though the phone, and Woojin’s raspy one in the room with him, but his own embarrassment drowns it all out.

And then Woojin starts hacking, and Jihoon has to rush to help him. He props the younger against the wall and runs, literally  _ runs,  _ to get him a glass of water. Woojin is still coughing when the returns. He takes the water and gulps it down like a man who has never had a drink in his life, and slumps down after he hands the glass to Jihoon.

Jihoon takes this opportunity to find his phone. He is expecting a dark screen, for them to have hung up in the one minute time period. He is not expecting all remaining nine members crowding around Jinyoung’s phone looking concerned.

“Is Woojin okay?” Sungwoon asks.

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Jihoon says, looking at him out of the side of his eye. His eyes are watery from his coughing fit, but he’s otherwise fine. His eyelids are falling shut though, and Jihoon decides that he should end this call once and for all.

“You guys have work to do, and Woojin needs to go back to sleep. I’ll see you when you get back?”

They all nod, wishing Woojin health and wellness and go back to their places. Before Jinyoung hangs up, he says, “Tell him, yeah?”

Jihoon says nothing and ends the call. Woojin needs to sleep.

Jihoon is content to let him.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally failed at making this not overly fluffy and I am kind of very not happy with this so there will be a lot of editing happening but anyway 2park are the soft bfs and I hope I did them some justice
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
